OS
by Nami58
Summary: Recueil de one-shot avec les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter


Nous sommes quelques semaines avant la rentrée en 7ème année du Trio d'or, au Square Grimmault.

Hermione Granger, jeune brune de 17 ans, se trouvait dans le salon et lisait tranquillement, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Etant la plus proche, elle soupira et délaissa son livre de potion de 7ème année pour savoir qui était le visiteur impromptu. Elle ouvrit doucement et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vu ...

-Sirius ?!  
-Aaaa... Hermy, aide-moi s'il te plait ...  
-Hein ? Euh oui oui tiens, met ton bras autour de mon cou.  
-Hm...  
-Eh ! Sirius est là ! Il a besoin de soin !  
Une foule de têtes rousse arrivèrent, et, parmi elles, une tignasse brune apparue. Ils aidèrent la jeune Griffondor à porter l'animagus.  
-Hermione, il va prendre ta chambre, en attendant tu dormira dans la chambre de Ginny, bon maintenant emmenez le dans le lit je vais appeler un medicomage. Ce dernier examina Sirius, lui donna une potion et lui recommanda beaucoup de repos.

-Aah, je pète le feu !  
-Sirius tu doit encore te reposer une semaine  
-Mione mione mione ... Je suis un dur à cuire !, un maraudeur !,un .. Ah ! Aie !  
-Un incorrigible pitre oui ! ah ah sirius si tu te voyais. Tu n'es pas près de faire des galipettes avec ces dames de ci-tôt.  
-Bah... pour moi il n'y en a qu'une qui compte à mes yeux ...  
-Ah oui ? qui ?  
-T.. LA charmante jeune femme qui fait bondir mon coeur à chaque fois que je la vois.  
-Deviendrais-tu romantique mon cher Patmol ?  
-Peut etre bien mon cher lunard mais avec elle je serai aussi doux qu'un agneau  
-Elle en a de la chance , souffle Hermione.  
Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent la brunette les yeux pleins de sous-entendus.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Oh rien hermione .. Bon et bien je repasse bientot Siri.  
-Pas de probleme mon vieux de toute façon tu sais où me trouver ah ah  
-Bonne nuit sirius  
-Bonne nuit hermy adorée ...

Le maraudeur fût ravi de l'effet produit sur la jeune femme, il sourit béatement et s'endormit.

Pendant la nuit ...  
-C'est ici! je l'ai suivi jusque là sa trace s'arrête devant la séparation de ces deux maisons.  
-Bien joué lucius, le maître sera content ah ! ah !  
-Moins fort Bellatrix !  
-Hm. _Révèle tout tes secrets_

et le 12 square grimmaud apparut devant la troupe de mangemorts.

-A l'attaque ! hurla Bellatrix.

~O~O~O~

-Hermione reveilles toi ! on nous attque !

-Hum ... oh! sirius ! il n'est qu'au premier étage !

-Va y je vais te couvrir !

-Euh d'accord, merci Ron .

ils ne posèrent qu'un pied et déjà ils pouvaient voir les cadavres des mangemorts sur le tapis du salon.

-Il nous faut la fille sirius, où est-elle ?!

-Derrière toi ! "stupéfix"! Viens Sirius ! il faut qu'on te mette à l'abri !

-Pour que vous vous amusiez sans moi ? pas question !

-Mais ..

-Pas de "mais" ma belle, au combat !

-Mais que ...?

un sourire familiale accroché à ses lèvres, Malefoy père s'avançat et déclara:"Hermione Granger ! Ta vie pour celles de tes amis !"

-N'accepte p... tenta de crier le survivant.

-Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ?

-Un malefoy n'a qu'une parole, et puis ... le maître se chargera de les tuer sur le champs de bataille. Alors ?

-J...J'accepte...

-Emmenez la !

-Hermione ! non !

-_avadakadavra_ !

-Sirius !

Hermione se jeta sur le corps de celui qu'elle aurait tellement aimé avoir pour ée, elle se laissa transplaner sans résister.

La lionne fût enfermée dans une luxueuse chambre avec deux elfes de maison nommés Amy et Thibus. Etrange détention se dit-elle.

-Vous m'avez demandé Maître ? dit un mangemort en saluant Lord Voldemort.  
-Oui Drago ... Vois-tu il me faut un puissant sorcier à la tête de mon armée seulement il faut qu'il soit élevé comme un mangemort. C'est pour cela que nous l'élèveront dès la naissance et qu'il faut des sorciers puissants pour le concevoir. Etant un sang extrêmement pur, j'ai pensé à toi et pour la mère et bien ... Tu verras par toi-même, elle se trouve déjà dans la chambre.  
-Bien Maître.  
-Oh ! Drago !  
-Oui ...?  
-Tu as trois semaines pour la mettre enceinte, passé ce délai je serai contraint de te tuer et d'employer quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce bien clair ?  
-Ou... Oui Maître.

Le jeune homme se retira dans la chambre indiquée par le mage é devant porte, il l'examina. C'était une porte en chêne massif orné de feuilles de vignes dorées, il frappa contre cette dernière.

-Entrez.

Il s'exécuta.

-Granger ?!  
-Malefoy ?!  
-Par Salazar ! Neme dites pas que je vais devoir coucher avec une sang-de-ourbe ?!  
-Ravie aussi de te revoir, grinça-t-elle. Mais ne pense même pas à poser tes sales pattes de mangemort sur moi !  
-Alors on est du même avis, cependant je n'ai pas le choix...  
-Oh ?! Vraiment ?! C'est étonnant venant du grand Drago Malefoy !  
-Granger calme toi s'il te plaît et écoutes moi pour une fois tu veux bien ?  
-Humf, très bien...  
-Merci...

Après lui avoir exposé le plan de Voldemort ses yeux gris acier plongèrent dans ceux noisettes de la Griffondor.

-Alors ?  
-On est mal ...  
-Ouais ...  
-Ecoute Drago,je ... laisse moi du temps, tu veux bien ? Reviens demain.  
-D'accord.

Il s'osa à embrasser la jeune brune du bout des lèvres, baiser auquel elle répondit à leur grand étonnement.

-Hum... Désolé. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il eut juste le temps de l'entendre soupirer: Bonne nuit... Drago...

~O~O~O~

La Tanière, après le départ des mangemorts.

-Huummmm...

-Regardez , s'écria Harry. C'est impossible ...

-Hmmmm... Her... one...

-Oh par Merlin c'est un miracle !

-Calmes toi Tonks, lui intima son loup-garous de mari.

-Professeur Dumbledor, comment est-ce possible ?

-Je n'en ai malheureusement aucunes idées Harry, lui répondit le tableau du vieillard.

~O~O~O~

Le lendemain matin.

-Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ?

-Non, pas vraiment, un affreux cauchemar.

-Ah ... Au fait, je suis désolé pour hier...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser -ce qui est déjà un exploit- mais ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie ...

Tout en disant cela elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui donnait un air de jeune fille fille fautive.

Il s'illumina d'un sourire sincère et déclara:

-Moi aussi Mione ... Si .. Si je te fais un enfant, je te promet de faire en sorte à ce qu'il ne devienne pas un mangemort et qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Merci Drago !

Un applaudissement commença à s'élever.

-Bravo Drago ! Magnifique ! C'est tellement émouvant, tellement romantique, tellement ... ECOEURANT !

-Vous ne la toucherez pas !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir ! _AvadaKadavra_ !

-_Protego_ !

-_Expeliarmus_ !

-Lucius ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !

-Oh! Bien Maître... Mais que ?!

-Lachez votre baguette Voldemort !

-Harry Potter ... Comme c'est adorable ...

-_Avadakadavra_ !

-Drago ! hurla Hermione.

-Comment va ton parrain Harry ?

-Bien merci Lucius.

-Sirius ?! C'est ... C'est impossible !

-Lucius, allons nous en !

-Hm

-Sirius !

-Hermione !

Que c'était bon d'être serrées dans ses bras protecteurs...

-Je t'aime tellement Hermione...

-Moi aussi ... Sirius.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais ils durent se séparer car il était l'heure de manger. Eh oui ! On ne laisse pas refroidir les plats de Molly Weasley.

~O~O~O~

Epilogue:

-Mais... comment as tu pu survivre ? J'ai vu l'éclair te frapper .

-Harry, tu te souviens du sort qu'avait utiliser ta mère quand elle t'a protégé ?

-Oui.

-Et bien c'est la même chose mais involontairement de la part d'Hermi. Elle ne le sait pas mais c'est une puissante sorcière, elle sera capable d'utiliser la magie antique.

-La magie antique ?

-Oui c'est la plus ancienne forme de magie, elle s'utilise sans baguette, seuls les plus puissants magiciens peuvent l'utiliser. Cela demande une grande puissance psychique. Je suis sûr que Hermione saura s'en servir pour t'aider contre Voldemort.


End file.
